1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supporting the sole of a boot on a ski in a zone thereon where a portion of the sole is displaced laterally during release of the boot from a safety binding which maintains the boot on the ski.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Various support apparatus for the sole of a boot on a ski are known which are adapted to facilitate the lateral sliding of the sole during release of the boot from the safety binding. Certain of these known apparatus utilize juxtaposed rollers and this is the case of the system described in French Pat. No. 2,152,646. Such a juxtaposed roller support device has, however, the disadvantage of scoring the length of the sole of the boot, which affects the lateral release movement of the boot from the binding. Furthermore, if the sole of the boot is made out of a relatively soft material, the rollers tend to penetrate into the thickness of the sole, which likewise causes a hindrance to the lateral displacement of the boot.
Other known support apparatus include an endless band extending around a support which is affixed to the ski. The principal advantage of such apparatus is that, when the sole of the boot is displaced laterally towards the exterior, during the release of the safety binding, it moves with the endless band, without sliding with respect thereto, the endless band being itself rotated around its support. As a result, the sliding which normally occurs between the sole of the boot and the ski is transferred between the upper portion of the endless band and the upper surface of its support on which it slides. This is particularly advantageous in the case of boots whose soles have non-skid zones, and particularly walking boots. Such support apparatus are described, for example, in French Pat. No. 2,105,872, French Pat. No. 2,152,646 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,965. The support apparatus described in these patents all comprise a single endless transverse band which extends substantially over the entire width of the ski. Yet, such a support apparatus has a substantial disadvantage resulting from the great length of the endless band on which the sole of the boot rests. In effect, the band is very vulnerable to kicks and to longitudinal movements of the boot which tend to cause the band to become disengaged from its support. Such longitudinal movements occur in particular during insertion of the boot, with the closure of the jaw of the rear binding.